


We're Not Kids Anymore

by Biblionerd



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biblionerd/pseuds/Biblionerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles is an overly enthusiastic RA and Michael is one of his residents who kinda feels bad that no one comes to his events. It's probably against a whole host of rules that he chooses to comfort Miles with anime, booze and banging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Kids Anymore

Michael stepped out of the elevator on his floor and made his way down the hall toward his room, and couldn’t help the way he peered into the common room as he walked by. Miles had tried to drag him in there when he was heading out, some kind of door decorating contest or some bull shit that he ditched on his way to the gym. As cute as Michael thought his overly enthusiastic RA was, he was _not_ into arts and crafts hour, but if they were still going at it, he could always bug Miles while others worked.

The common room was still brightly lit, but through the window Michael could see the room was nearly empty. The table still had piles of butcher paper and a handful of glue sticks and other decorative shit, but Miles was the only person there. He was sat with his arms folded on the table and his head resting on them.

Pushing open the door, Michael said, “What the fuck, Luna, what are you doing in here by yourself?”

Miles sat up suddenly, turning to see who had disturbed his solitude. “Oh, Michael,” he said in greeting. “Yeah, I mean, maybe people got the times mixed up or something? I figured I’d wait and see if anybody showed up late or whatever.”

The heartbreak in Miles’ voice was tugging at Michael’s own heart. “Come on, Miles, nobody’s comin’,” he said, not unkindly.

Miles nodded and stood up, starting to gather up the supplies he’d obviously taken care in setting up all over the table. Michael approached and helped him to pile things into the plastic tub they’d been stored in.

“Why didn’t anybody come?” Miles asked morosely, his voice quiet.

Michael sighed, having known this was coming. “I don’t know, dude, maybe because this is the third door decorating thing you’ve had in as many months?”

“But we can’t leave the Halloween ones up for the rest of the semester!,” Miles objected.

Michael rolled his eyes. “I don’t think anybody gives a fuck at this point,” he said honestly. “Midterms are kinda stressing everybody out.” They added the last few items to the bin and Miles lifted it into his arms, his face still covered in disappointment. Michael held the door open and followed Miles down toward their rooms.

While Miles was bracing the box against the wall to put his key into his door, Michael passed him, then turned back. “Hey, let me go drop of my stuff and I’ll come back and we can hang out, watch some anime or something, okay?” 

Miles smiled at him, replying “Yeah, that sounds fun, if you’re up for it.”

He was sliding the plastic bin back in place under his bed when Michael knocked at the door.

“Come on in, its open,” Miles called, and Michael pushed open the door, reaching behind him to flick the lock on the door handle as he entered, his gym bag still in hand.

“I thought you were going to drop that off?” Miles asked, confused. 

Michael set the bag down on Miles’ bed, the only surface with any space and reached his hand in. “I did, but I figured you wouldn’t want me carrying this openly into your room,” he replied, pulling out a box set of DVDs and setting it next to the bag on the bed. Miles opened his mouth to ask why Michael felt the need to hide the anime when the other man reached back into the bag and pulled out a comically large bottle that Miles recognized as a local vodka that was popular with students due to its availability in large quantities.

“Michael!” Miles scolded loudly, then lowered his voice to a harsh whisper. “I should confiscate this and report you!”

“Yeah, but you won’t,” Michael said confidently. “Cause I’m gonna share with you.”

Miles leveled a stern gaze toward Michael, who only grinned and held up the half-empty bottle. “So, you got any orange juice or are we gonna have to do shots?”

“Michael!” the exasperation in Miles’ voice mixed with amusement.

Neither moved nor spoke for several beats.

“Well?” Michael prompted. 

“Shots,” Miles concluded. He turned around and fished a couple of novelty shot glasses down from his bookcase and handed one to Michael. 

“I shouldn’t be doing this,” Miles said nearly an hour later, as he handed Michael his empty glass for another refill. Michael was lounging on the beanbag chair in the middle of his room, the handle of vodka set on the floor next to him, which he carefully avoided knocking over when he reached up for the empty glass. The fourth episode of their chosen anime was still playing, but they were getting to the point where reading the subtitles was getting harder to concentrate on. 

Michael poured more liquor and stood up on his knees next to the bed to hand Miles his glass. “Oh come on, man,” he said, pushing the shot into Miles’ hand. 

“I shouldn’t!,” Miles insisted. “I shouldn’t be encouraging underage drinking, I shouldn’t be drinking in my room **at all** , let alone with one of my underage students!” He sighed. “God, do you know how much trouble I’d get in if they knew you were in here with me like this? There’s strict no-fraternization policies, I mean, like we can be friends and shit, but this is just _dangerously_ close to crossing the line, and with one of my own kids!”

“See,” Michael commented, “this is why you can’t get us to come out to your events.” He punctuated the words by throwing his shot back. “You act like we’re kids. And we’re _not_ kids.”

“I mean,” Miles objected, drinking his own glass in one gulp. “You’re kind of kids. This is your first time away from your parents house.” 

Michael scoffed, still kneeling beside the bed. “That doesn’t mean all we want to do its arts-and-crafts, team building shit,” he argued. “What about like, a video game tournament, or a horror movie night?”

“Ooh, there’s an idea,” Miles said, sitting up a bit straighter. “We could pick a couple movies and get a bunch of bean bags, maybe we can have a spooky story competition first?” At Michael’s withering look, Miles smiles wryly. “Okay, no spooky stories. Pizza and popcorn and scary movies.”

“Yeah, the good kind with terrible special effects and plenty of nudity,” Michael added.

Miles’ stern look returned, less formidable with the colour high in his cheeks from his drunken state. His hair was sticking up from where he’d run his hands through it and Michael itched to pat it down into place.

“What?” Michael asked. “Jesus, we’re all adults.”

“Uh huh,” Miles said doubtfully. 

“I’m almost 19,” Michael stated, and stood up, looming over Miles’ seated position. “And I am very into _adult_ things.”

Michael climbed onto the bed, while Miles was frozen and very aware of exactly where this was heading and unable to stop it. He shook himself out of it by the time Michael had settled himself in his lap, knees on either side of Miles’ hips.

“Whoa whoa whoa,” he said quickly. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing, Miles?” Michael said, his voice low and a bit gravelly. He didn’t move at all, keeping his hands on his own thighs and holding himself up from resting all his weight on Miles’ legs. “Do you want me to stop? Say the word and I’ll fuck off.”

“Michael…” Miles drew out the name, almost like a plea. “You’re my resident. One of my kids. You know I’m not allowed to.” 

“That’s not a no,” Michael pointed out, leaning forward slowly and moving his mouth toward Miles’ neck. “You’re only like two years older than I am.” He closed the distance and sucked gently on the pulse point beating just below Miles’ jaw.

“Uh, you’re making this really hard,” Miles said without thinking, but Michael rocked forward and pressed their groins closer together, groaning when he felt Miles’ erection stirring in his pants. Miles was all too aware of how the bed was already squeaking under their combined weight and the movement Michael was already initiating.

“Kinda what I’m going for,” Michael grunted against Miles’ skin. 

“Not what I meant,” whined Miles, but it had no bite. His hands were resting on the narrowest part of Michael’s waist, pulling up the other man’s shirt to slide his hands under it, desperate to touch skin.

Michael ground down against Miles, rolling his body as he did so and drawing a moan out of Miles. “Want your cock,” Michael growled in his ear.

“Fuck,” Miles sighed. 

“Yeah, want you to fuck me,” Michael continued. “Wanna feel you filling me up, wanna feel you fucking me with that gorgeous cock.”

Miles gave up trying to fight himself and took Michael’s face between his hands and kissing him hard, also serving to halt the talk that was getting him dangerously hard. If he’d let Michael continue, he might not have been able to control what happened next.

Michael reached between them and stroked Miles’ cock through his loose sweatpants, making Miles shudder and gasp. “Jesus,” Miles bit out.

“You got some lube?” Michael asked. Miles nodded and reached toward his desk, but couldn’t quite make contact with Michael pinning him down. Michael scrambled off the bed and pulled his shirt over his head and dropped his gym shorts to the ground before climbing back on. Miles had successfully retrieved his little squeeze bottle of lube and was in the process of pulling off his own shirt when Michael resumed his previous position on his lap.

Taking the bottle out of Miles’ hand, Michael flipped open the top and squirted a dollop onto his first two fingers, smoothing it out with his thumb before reaching behind himself to start working himself open.

“God, you weren’t kidding about wanting to be fucked,” Miles said with admiration. He lubed up his own finger and moved to add it to Michael’s. “Fuck you’re so ready.”

Michael used his other hand to paw at Miles’ pants until Miles got the hint and pushed them down far enough to bare his cock. Michael moaned at the sight, watching Miles’ erection bob as it sprung free, the head a deep red and beaded with precum. 

“Ungh, yeah,” Michael grunted, wrapping his fist around Miles’ dick and stroking it roughly, spreading a thin coating of lubricant before moving to position it at his entrance. 

“Wait, gimmie a second to prep you better,” Miles stalled, burying his fingers as deep as the angle allowed.

“Nuh,” Michael objected, “want it now.” He moved before Miles could stop him, fingers sliding out to be quickly replaced with his cock, sliding into the tight hole. “Unff,” the sound coming from the back of Michael’s throat was a cross between a whine and a moan of pleasure as Miles stretched him open.

Miles guided Michael down until his entire cock was buried in Michael’s ass, and let him rest and get accustomed to the fullness. “You good?” he asked when Michael remained still for longer than he expected.

“Fuck, I’m amazing,” Michael breathed out, his eyes shining. He started to move, rocking up and down, riding Miles slowly, then picking up the pace as he found his rhythm. The bed was squeaking along with them, the headboard keeping time with soft thumps against the thin walls.

“Yeah you are,” Miles agreed, clutching at Michael’s back as best he could while still allowing him room to move. “God you feel so good, so tight, god you’re so perfect.”

Any attempts at speaking were superseded by the need to catch their breath. Their panting filled the air, along with the protests of the bedframe, the wet sounds of their fucking and the background sounds of music and chipper voices speaking Japanese still coming from the tv. People in any of the rooms surrounding Miles’ had to know what was going on, but Miles was past the point of caring, Michael felt so good fucking himself on Miles’ dick.

Miles raked his nails down Michael’s back, which made Michael moan and throw his head back in pleasure. His rhythm became erratic, Miles could feel Michael’s hole tightening as he desperately bounced up and down. He ran one hand into Michael’s curls and pulled his head back to expose his neck while the other grasped onto Michael’s own erection that was trapped between them. He jerked it roughly as he sucked red marks all up the side of Michael’s neck.

Michael came with a startled gasp, his cum covering their bellies and Miles’ hand. He started to slow down but Miles quickly took him by the hips, holding him in place. Miles began to buck his hips, sliding up into Michael’s ass which was nearing the point of overstimulation so soon after his own orgasm.

“Oh, so close, baby, hold on for me,” Miles pleaded. He grunted with each thrust until he finally let out a pent up groan and pulled Michael down rather than holding him up. Michael slumped forward, spent, until Miles’ softening cock slipped out of his ass and he felt the warm liquid slide across his leg.

“Fuck,” Michael cursed softly. “God damn dude, that was amazing.”

Miles grunted in agreement and rolled Michael off of him so they were both laying on the bed. He fetched a washcloth and wet it in the little sink in the corner, bringing the warm cloth back to gently wipe up Michael’s thighs and belly.

“You enjoy it just as much as I do, asshole,” Michael accused. “Why do you always try and talk your way out of it?”

Miles sighed. “I know, I know,” he said quietly. “I feel like I should at least remind you that what we’re doing is against regulations. Plausible deniability and all that.”

“That is _not_ what plausible deniability means,” Michael reminded him. “And besides, it’s kinda what makes this so hot, breaking the rules and all.”

“Uh huh,” Miles humoured him, pulling the duvet out from under his resident-slash-maybe-boyfriend and crawling into bed with him, spreading the covers over them both. “Just don’t let anybody see you when you’re sneaking back to your room.”

“As if the whole floor doesn’t know you got laid tonight.”


End file.
